


Arcade Madness

by Dat_Random_Otaku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arcade AU, First work - Freeform, M/M, chat fic, lol idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Random_Otaku/pseuds/Dat_Random_Otaku
Summary: I am WHO? Is a popular arcade around JYP high school meet the wonderful weirdos who populate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~  
> Welcome to this mess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 11:37pm 6/24/19

  
I am WHO? Arcade was a familiar haunt for people from JYP high school, the employees of the arcade were even students there. There were a few regulars, Jeongin the one who came in for the claw machines and he was the two main employee’s child. ANd he was one of the youngest of the regulars, being a sophomore. There was Chan and Woojin the lovey-dovey employees who loved each other as much as Chan didn’t sleep. They were both seniors graduating this year.  
There were 6 other regulars. Hyunjin and Seungmin, who always placed on bets who would get more points or who would win the most tickets which they always bought things for the other. These juniors were known as the troublesome duo, but weren’t particularly troublesome. But they were the epitome of a married couple.  
Next is Jisung another junior, that when first spotted by Chan was promptly adopted. He loves squirrels and a certain regular who dyed their hair every month.  
Minho was said regular, a senior along with Chan and Woojin came in and was always complained to by the troublesome duo, but he always responded back at them snarkily. Changbin was the final senior of the regulars, he came in for the strategy games but he always stopped by to say hi to Jeongin because he thought Jeongin was adorable.  
The last regular was the sunshine named Felix, he came in for stuff like DDR and MaiMai, the rhythm king in his natural habitat Like the Australian sunshine most people took a shine to him.  
And this is where we start our story. ~~~ One Wednesday during the beginning of school Chan burst through the arcade doors “I’m sorry I’m late Jinnie-ah!” Chan was slightly shouting out of breath.  
“It’s okay lovely, just start working and no one will know.” Woojin shouted back at him.  
Chan sighed thankfully and started looking round the arcade only Hyunjin was there no Seungmin, a random girl and Jeongin sitting at the counter drinking a strawberry smoothie.  
“Oh your boyfriend isn’t here today?” Chan joked around with Hyungjin  
“Hyunggggggg.” Hyunjin blushed and complained “He isn’t my boyfriend!”  
“Oh really Hyunnie-ah?” Chan teased as he got behind the counter.  
“Hyung, please stop teasing Hyunjinnie-hyung.” Jeongin whined as he laid back on the  
counter.  
“But Innie it’s so much- Hey Lixie!” Chan suddenly interrupted his conversation with  
Jeongin when his Australian brother walked through the door.  
“Hey Channie hyung, how are you doing today?” Felix answered in his deep as heck  
voice.  
“I’m doing well, thank you for asking unlike Hyunjinnie!” Chan replied while raising his  
voice at the end of his sentence. Felix laughed and started heading to the rhythm game section. ”Also the MaiMai machine got updated so there are new songs on the machine Lixie!”  
Chan shouted at Felix’s retreating back.  
“Thank you for telling me hyung!” Felix shouted back. Just as he rounded the corner  
another person came barreling through the door.  
“Binnie-hyungie!” Jeongin squealed as Changbin walked through the door.  
“Hey Innie, how are you doing?” Changbin asked as he sat down at the counter. “I’m doing amazing! I aced my history test!” Jeongin exclaimed as he promptly gave  
Changbin as marshmallowy soft hug.  
“Any luck on your crushes?” Changbin whispered in Jeongin’s ear.  
“Nope.” Jeongin whispered back “Still no luck.” Chan decided to interrupt the  
conversation there.  
“Hey, do you mind if I add you guys to a group chat of my school friends?” Chan asked. “No not really.” Both Changbin and Jeongin answered at the same time.  
“Ok then!” Chan giggled excitedly. They both immediately thought ‘What have we gotten  
ourselves into’


	2. Group chats exist wow

Chan has added 8 people to the chat.

Minho: Is this the chat you were talking about Chan?

Chan: Yep~

Seungmin: who the hell are the rest of you?

Hyunjin: why must you disgrace me like this, cheater?

*Minho has changed “Seungmin’s” name to “Cheater” *

Cheater: was this really nessicary MINHOE

Woojin: *Necessary

*”Cheater” has changed “Woojin’s” name to grammar police*

grammar police: Well at least you spelled it correctly

Jeongin: Channie-hyungie who are these people?

Cheater: can i adopt him?

*Minho has changed “Jeongin’s” name to “Precious bby”*

Chan: It was going to happen sooner or later

Precious bby: Point of order, can you introduce yourselves?

Chan: Sure! I am Chan, i work at I AM WHO? Arcade with my beautiful boyfriend Woojinnie, and my precious child innie. I am a Senior at JYP Highschool and i enjoy not sleeping!

Felix: Chan you know that isn’t healthy right?

Chan: So what?

Jisung: ummmmm nani the actual f

*grammar police has changed “Felix’s” name to “Sunshine”*

Sunshine: really woojin-hyung.

Jisung: POINT OF ORDER

Changbin: I’ll go next because none of you will

Cheater: is it bad that i didn’t realize that you were here

grammar police: No binnie just lurks

Changbin: I’m Changbin, i work at “Get Cool” cafe, I know chan, woojin, innie, and hyunjin. I am also a senior @ JYP Highschool and i like dark.

Chan: But he is really a little cutie pieeeee

*Precious bby has changed “Changbin’s” name to “Binnie~~~”

Binnie~~~: Really Innie?

Precious bby: Yep totally necessary

grammar police: Well I am woojin i love my baby chan and my child innie, i am a senior and felixis one of favorites out of all of you so far

Hyunjin: WHAT??????  
Hyunjin: He is already playing favorites??

*Hyunjin has changed “grammar police’s” name to “mom”*  
*Hyunjin has changed “Chan’s” name to “dad”*

Cheater: mom am i tolerable?

mom: in small doses

Minho: GET YEETED ON SEUNGMIN

Cheater: I HATE YOU TOO MINHO

*Cheater has changed “Minho’s” name to “Meanie”* 

Sunshine: He changed his name to Meanie, uwu

Cheater: Who are you btw Sunshine

Sunshine: Hi my name is Felix, i am australian and i like rhythm games also im a junior at JYP Highschool, i transferred recently.

dad : this is one of my favorites Felix ~~~  
~~~  
“Chan what made you think this was a good idea?” Jeongin quietly asked. He knew  
Seungmin and Hyunjin were close but they were acting just like Chan and Woojin aka really couple. So Jeongin was slightly sad because he liked both of them so that felt like a double blow to his stomach.  
“Oh honey, I didn’t think about that, I am so sorry.” Chan said rushing slightly over to Jeongin to give him a hug.  
“Chan-hyung, would you please make me a dragon fruit smoothie?” A small very freckly faced boy walked up to the counter.  
“Oh course Lixie!” Chan replied while moving towards behind the counter. “Are you perhaps Felix from Chan’s group chat?”Jeongin suddenly asked. “Yup, that would be me.” Felix responded  
“See you tomorrow? Because I have to leave now.” Jeongin suddenly asked. “Of course Innie.” Felix said as he watched Jeongin rush out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! Please be gentle


End file.
